Thanksgiving Love
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: How their Thanksgiving began...read and review please :)


**Alright, before you read I just want to wish everyone a happy Thanksgiving! And also if this is like any other story that was not my intention. This just popped in my head as I was writing.**

Chandler stood outside with his hands stuffed in his pockets. The midnight cold breeze making it ten degrees colder than it should be. He looked out over the New York City sky line watching parties as people danced and drank wine probably having no idea that their kids are all upstairs fast asleep.

He looked over to see a pair walking down the street holding hands and carrying left over pie. The pie that most likely was made by their grandmother.

But before I get carried away, let's start from the beginning...

It was just fourteen years before where Chandler was looking out at the same city, at the same time, on the same day.

_1988_

_Chandler stood out on the Geller's front porch. He took another puff of his cigarette making them last longer each time. He let the smoke carry through the cold air._

_"You know that's bad for you."_

_Chandler turned around and saw the one person he really didn't want to see right now. "What's the point now?" He asked bitterly taking another drag._

_She watched the smoke disappear through the night air. "Look, I came out here to find you. I wanted to say sorry, you don't know how sorry I am. I can't say it enough, Chandler. I don't expect you to forgive me, hell I don't blame you if you don't want to talk to me again. I just want you to know I'm sorry." She said, her arms folded in front of her chest trying to stay warm._

_Chandler didn't look over at her. He hardly acknowledged her presences._

_She turned around and if Chandler heard correctly he could have sworn he heard one final "I'm sorry" Before she disappeared back inside._

_He took one last puff of his cigarette before flicking it away. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he debated whether or not to go back inside or wait out here in the cold a while longer._

_Defeated, he walked back inside taking off his shoes and coat before he got any further. Wincing in pain as he hit his toe._

_He walked on his heal the rest of the way angry at the fact the doctor didn't give him crutches just the pain killers._

_He lied on the couch before he worked his four toes more than he should._

_He couldn't believe his luck. Just when he might have liked Thanksgiving something had to pull his vote back. It's bad enough that his dad left him but now he had only nine toes in total. Girls don't dig that._

_"Thanksgiving sucks." He mumbled_

_For hours he tried too fall asleep, tossing back and forth. But he couldn't seem to get comfortable._

_Not realizing how much he had to use the bathroom until 2 a.m., he got up slowly, pulled the blankets back and swung his legs over the couch._

_He was walking like he broke his leg but all it was, he was one toe short. If his mom saw him right now she would say he was just being a baby. To suck it up. But for all he knew she would never know what happened this Thanksgiving._

_He walked slowly over to the bathroom. It was hard to stand, balanced on one foot as he peed. So many things could go wrong right now as he stood there thinking of nothing but the pain. Before exiting he washed his hands and went to the kitchen down the hall. __Chandler wobbled over to grab a glass of milk, hoping it will help him sleep._

_Ten minutes later he was sat at the kitchen table staring off into space just as the door swung open and startled him._

_"I'm so sorry, I didn't think anyone was up." Monica said standing in the doorway._

_"Whatever," He mumbled, taking another drink. He couldn't help but see her figure as his eyes averted from her gaze down to his cup. It wasn't long but he saw her short stripped pajama shorts showing off enough leg to make any guy jump. Her loosely three quarter shirt that lay over her chest making Chandler swallow hard. And finally, her perfect jet black hair that was pulled back into a messy pony tail having a few strands let loose to where Chandler guessed fell from her moving around in bed trying to sleep. He had to look down, he couldn't look up at her, he'd lose it, and say it's aright what she did that he forgives her. But he can't say that to her face, it was clearly not okay and never will be._

_Monica sighed. Unbelievable. "Look, I said I was sorry. What more do you want?" She said annoyed that he still held a grudge against her._

_She walked over to the fridge for a glass of milk after not hearing a response "I don't know what I'm suppose to say...What do you want me to do...What is it that will tell you how sorry I am for what happened earlier?"_

_He mumbled something she couldn't make out._

_"What?"_

_"Nothing, forget it." He said under his breath_

_"No tell me." She walked over to him. "It wasn't nothing because you said it out loud."_

_"Well you didn't hear it. So never mind." He refused to meet her eyes that stared back at him, searching for his._

_"It had to have meant something." She was getting frustrated. She hated when people were mad at her and she wasn't going to let this one go. "Just tell me. I hate you being mad at me." She ran her hands through her hair tired "Come on, just say it before..."_

_She didn't have time to finish as Chandler quickly stood up and pushed her against him._

_Monica pushed him away "What the hell are you doing?"_

_Chandler tried to catch his breath. "You said anything..." He paused "I'm in pain, I'm awake, your awake...we don't have to speak of this again. I just.." He sighed "I just think that maybe it could be fun?"_

_"Fun?" She repeated "You are my brothers best friend. If he finds out he will kill you, let alone me." She said raising her voice softly "You or drunk on pain killers, you won't remember this."_

_"Mon..." He stepped forward careful of his toe and ran his hands through her hair. "Think about it." He leaned in. So slow that she could stop him at any time if she wanted to. But she didn't._

_Monica moved the rest of the way capturing his lips with hers. "Just tonight..." She breathed "No one will know?"_

_He nodded "Know one has to know." He said lifting her up and setting her on the table top. "Like you said, I won't remember this."_

_Chandler moved his arms around her waist and up her shirt. Pushing his tongue past his lips and rubbing it against hers, he waited for her lips to part. When they did he slammed his tongue in making her moan softly._

_Monica could feel the rush run down her spine "Basement?"_

_"I can't walk down the stairs..." He kissed a trail down her neck_

_Monica closed her eyes as she ran her fingers through his lock of hair. She couldn't believe that she was kissing her brothers best friend. What if it got further than that? She couldn't give him her flower, she hated him._

_Chandler broke away "Let's go to the couch..." He said trying to catch her breath_

_But there was something that made her continue. Something that couldn't stop him._

_She nodded jumping down from the table careful of his foot._

_Chandler watched as Monica slowly lied back on the couch. He slowly climbed on top of her before making their lips meet again in a passionate kiss._

_He was working on her shirt, lifting it off her body and tossing it to the side restlessly. Left in her bra and shorts Chandler __mesmerize her body._

_As their clothes came off Monica's chest moved up and down with his rhythm faster and faster._

_Chandler went further and further in her until it was over. It ended too soon, he wished it could last longer._

_He rolled off of her, all pain was erased from his mind at this moment._

_Monica lied beneath him, her breathing moving fast._

_"This was just a one time thing..." She said "Between you and me." She repeated_

_He nodded, although he wished it wasn't._

_She lied there a few more minutes "I better go upstairs before anyone wakes up..." Monica slowly moved away and walked upstairs not looking back at his blue eyes._

"What are you doing up?"

Chandler turned to the window to find his loving wife standing there.

He smiled "Thinking about you. And the day we got together."

"Oh God, don't remind me." Monica sighed, remembering that day clearly.

"Come here..." Chandler called her over

Monica climbed out and immediately wrapped her robe around her tighter.

Chandler enveloped her in his arms. "I love you for it." He leaned down to kiss her cold lips.

"How can you love me for something like that? It was terrible." She said bringing his arms around her.

"Because that was the night I knew I loved you."

"What?" She questioned "You loved me back then? Because you seemed pretty pissed at me." She leaned against his chest.

"I was a jerk." He looked back over the city

Monica looked up at her husband "You remember that night?" She asked

He nodded "How could I forget?" He said softly

"So London-"

He shook his head "Your first time was me babe." He kissed her slowly

Chandler could feel her lips turn into a small smile.

Leaning back and putting her hands inside Chandler's coat she looked back out over the balcony "It's beautiful out." She whispered

Chandler felt her shiver slightly "You ready to go back to bed?" He asked

"Not yet."

"But aren't you cold?"

"Freezing." She looked up at him and pecked his lips lovingly "Happy Thanksgiving."


End file.
